VR Tag Force
by winterangelamy
Summary: Set in AU, what if Vince Mcmahon formed a partnership with Konami and together they created a VR game based on the popular (Tag Force series).


Vince remembered all to well the failures of his past ventures, from the XFL, to the WBF, to Raw Deal and even Scooby Doo. But this time would different, Vince thought. He was going to partner with one of the most popular card games and animes, currently running today. Working together with Konami a video game was forged that many believed would revolutionize the world. Capitalizing on the popularity of virtual reality Konami partnered with WWE to release a brand new Tag Force Game set in a realistic virtual world. This game would be set in the Yugioh GX anime spanning all 4 seasons and allowing players actions to drastically change and shape the story. To add a bit of the WWE aspect into this game, players were given the option to insert any of their favorite superstars from the past or present as fellow academy students. The game was entitled GX vs WWE Tag Force Infinity. With the front cover showed Jaden Yuki and AJ Lee.

(The day of the games official launch)

A young man with messy black hair and hazel colored eyes stared attentively at his computer screen. as a video fired up on the screen. The background was pitch black. Suddenly a bold lettered white font appeared on the screen. 'KONAMI

presents'

The font faded as we saw a fast moving camera shot of a bright sunny sky. The black screen appeared as new text appeared on the screen.

'Based on the HIT anime directed by Hatsuki Tsuji and produced by Toei Animation'

The screen faded showing another fast moving camera shot this time showing an airplane flying high in the sky.

The screen faded to black again before showing the image of a wrestling ring with bright text appearing on the screen.

'In partnership with Vince Mcmahon and the WWE'

The screen went black once more.

As White text again appeared on the screen.

'In 2017, mankind finally...'

The screen faded showing a camera shot of a deep blue ocean.

the screen faded to black as more white text appeared.

'built a full virtual environment'

The screen faded showing the camera focused on that same deep blue ocean. But the camera slowly started to pan up showing an island. As the camera panned up even further we start to see a building. After several seconds of panning up the camera freezes showing an island with an arena like building on it. Suddenly the words 'GX' flew onto the screen followed by 'VS' appearing next to it. Followed by the words 'WWE'. Then another image flew onto the screen below this reading 'Tag Force Infinity'

A final image flew on the screen below that one. It read 'The first full on VR-RPG'

The video clip ended as the camera showed a helicopter panning over a the city streets of New York where a long line wrapped all the way around the mall.

"Hi their, its time for this week's RPG Stream." a peppy female voice called into the young man's headphones.

"You just saw a promo video for the long awaited release of today's featured game." the voice spoke as the camera zoomed in on the line.

"And this is what today's launch looked like. Can you guess what everyone is waiting in line for?" she asked.

"GX vs WWE Tag Force Infinity!"

The camera showed a shot of several guys in a group photo smiling as they held up copies of their game.

"The first person stood in line for three days prior to launch. But hey if your a true gamer thats what you do. On today's episode of the RPG stream we'll be covering the internationally famous GX vs WWE Tag Force Infinity!"

"Up till now none of the VR gear enhanced video games have taken advantage of the possibilities of the hardware. But GX vs WWE Tag Force Infinity, promises to change all of that. Tag Force Infinity was created as a joint project by Konami and Electronic Arts!"

"This is the VR RPG that you, me and everyone else has been waiting for! The Beta Testers all say its incredible! I wish I could've gotten a copy. The first testing was limited to only 1, copies. Those fans in line snapped them up and online the game sold out in seconds. And you can see why it sold out so quickly when you understand everything that this game has to offer."

"Not only is it the first fully perfected VR experience. Where players can experience real emotions in the game through the VR gears advanced sensors. Touching a tree in this game doesn't feel like your touching some virtual object, no it actually feels like the real thing. Your hand can actually feel the toughness from the oak of the tree. And if your dumb enough to bang your head into the tree, the VR gear transmits real pain signals into your head. Making the experience all the more real."

"But it also gives players the ability to change and alter the entire yugioh gx universe starting from season 1. Will you add the White Veil card into your deck and start helping others see the light right away. Or perhaps you want to use the shocker collars like Zane to truely punish your opponents. Players have the ability to duel with their very own fully customized deck, and they can even create up to 5 of their very own custom cards to use in game. Each custom card is put threough the system and scanned to make sure its not too overpowered. And thats not all...You can even try to romance any of the characters found in game!"

"Combine this with a story that is ever changing based on your actions, and you've got yourself a recipe for a truely fantastic game..." the girl happily stated.

"Wait!" the girl called out.

"I've just received word that the games servers are set to go live in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4... 3...2...1!" she declared.

"Thats right people, those of you who own GX vs WWE Tag Force Infinity can now officially enter the game. So grab your VR gear and jump on!" the girl announced.

The boy quickly ended the video and took his headphones off. He grabbed a cord plugging it into his xbox cord stretched all the way out to his bed. The boy jumped into his bed and laid down as he slipped his VR gear helmet on over his head.

Through the lense of the nerve gear the boy could see a time on the clock that read on the left side with a battery charging symbol on the right side, indicating he had it connected directly to his xbox one.

A soft, slow beeping noise played in his ears. The beeping noise steadily picked up in speed. Soon the beeping became furious rapidly beeping faster and faster. Then the beeping suddenly stopped as the boy saw a white background in front of him.

After a few moments a pink block flew in front of his face. This was followed by a green block. Then a blue block. Suddenly a rapid fire variety of green, pink, and blue blocks started flying in front of his face.

All of the blocks faded as two rectangles popped up in front of him with the word 'TOUCH' inside one of the rectangles. While the word 'SIGHT' appeared in the other rectangle. The words faded replaced by 'OK!' signifying the site and touch functions were working. The rectangles shrinked in side and moved to the right side of the screen. Two more rectangles then popped up. The first one read 'HEARING'. The second one read 'TASTE'. These words faded replaced with 'OK!' signifying the hearing and taste functions were working. Then a third and fourth rectangle appeared with the word 'SMELL and 'PAIN'' it changed to an 'OK!' revealing that the smell and pain functions now worked.

The language option appeared on the screen. "English!" the boy called out. Next up came the account creation screen came up. First came creating his username. This was followed by a password screen.

With that done a confirmation screen appeared asking him if he accepted the terms and services.

"Yes!" the boy called out.

With that finished the screen turned completely white as black text appeared on the screen. "Facial recognition scan, please do not move your head during this process... Scanning in progress...

Several moments later the scanning was finished.

The screen turned completely white again as new black text appeared. "Height and Weight Analysis...please follow the instructions as they appear on the screen...

After a few moments text appeared asking him to touch his left arm all over. Then his right arm. Followed by his left shoulder and then Right shoulder. Next came his neck, then his chest, and stomach. When he was finished the screen turned white again.

"Lower body scan beginning..." the system took several moments to scan his waist, legs and feet.

'Loading analyzed date please wait one moment...'

'Character Creation Finished!' the onscreen text read.

'Deck Creation Menu Loading...'

After a few moments a screen appeared showing the players deck appearing empty and next to it a screen containing all of the cards used from the end of the last Yu-Gi-Oh GX season all the way to the first episode of the original Yu-Gi-Oh series.

A warning screen appeared Current Forbidden cards

Cyber Dragon- Locked to Zane Elemental Heroes- locked to Jaden. Winged Kuriboh-locked to Jaden. Neo-spacians- Locked to Jaden. Yubel - locked to ? Roids- Locked to Syrus Ancient Gear- locked to Crowler. Blue Eyes White Dragon - locked to Kaiba Dark Magician - Locked to Yugi Dark Magician Girl - locked to Yugi Black Luster Soldier - locked to Yugi Dark Magician of Chaos - locked to Yugi Flame Swordsman - locked to Joey Harpies Ladies - locked to Mai Cyber Angels - locked to Alexis. Egyptian God Cards - locked to ? Sacred Beasts - locked to ?

After several moments the warning screen faded.

'Card creation begin Card one. Card Type'

"Monster!" He called out.

The boy set out to create his own set of level up monsters based around Icy as the main character of this unique set. He spent several long minutes perfectly creating his favorite character. When he finished his creations he ran them through the scanner verifying that they were acceptable. The system accepted all of his cards. After his which Ted set out creating his very own Toon inspired deck. He was shocked to find alot of the newer toon cards, even cards that never appeared in yugioh gx were readily available.

The boy began designing his very own toon deck to utilize his favorite archtype. When he was finished a smile crossed his lips. His toon deck was finished, but it still was missing 1 key card.

"White Veil!" He called out with a smirk.

The White Veil card appeared on screen and he eagerly added it to his deck.

"Finish!" he called out as the deck edit screen faded replaced by a new screen. 'Monster Spirits' A player may have up to three monster spirits based on exciting cards within their deck. Please choose monster spirits now.' The screen stated.

"Toon Guardian Eatos, Toon Dark Magician Girl and Toon Icy!"

After several moments the title screen appeared. "Welcome to GX vs WWE Tag Force Infinity!" the screen read. The title screen faded as a vortex hole appeared in front of him. The vortex hole seemed to be pulling him into the virtual world. After several moments the vortex faded and the boy found himself standing in a virtual reality version of an airport.


End file.
